Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-acoustic transducer and more particularly, to a piezoelectric type electro-acoustic transducer.
Description of Related Art
An electro-acoustic transducer can be applied to a sound input device, e.g., a microphone, and a sound output device, e.g., a speaker. Taking a piezoelectric type electro-acoustic transducer as an example, an electrical signal is applied to an upper and a lower electrodes of a piezoelectric material to deform the piezoelectric material by utilizing a transverse piezoelectric effect of the piezoelectric material, such that a corresponding vibration membrane is driven to vibrate and generate a corresponding acoustic wave. Otherwise, an acoustic wave may be applied to the vibration membrane, such that the corresponding piezoelectric material are driven to vibrate and deform to generate a corresponding electrical signal by utilizing the direct piezoelectric effect of the piezoelectric material.
Consumer electronic products, such as smart phones, notebook computers, tablet PCs are commonly equipped with microphones and speakers. Under the trend that consumers chase for high quality and multi-functional consumer electronic products, the industry is looking forward to applying advanced technologies to develop and manufacture electro-acoustic transducers applicable to the microphones and the speakers, so as to enhance product competitiveness in the market. Therefore, how to effectively improve electro-acoustic transduction efficiency of the sound input/output devices is an important subject of the research and development (R&D) field of the electro-acoustic transducers.